fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Minerva/Shadow Dragon Quotes
Quote Lefcandith Gauntlet Chapter 7 Opening in ''Shadow Dragon'' Minerva: General Harmein , I cannot abide by these tactics of yours. Let me attack the rebels head-on, and keep my pride as a knight of Macedon . Harmein: Ah, you mean the same pride that cost us all those soldiers back in Aurelis ? I think not, Princess. If we're to regroup, we need to buy time. My tactics are necessary. The emperor himself has named me commander of this post. Either obey, or accept the consequences. Your little sister Maria is still under our ward, is she not? What a shame it would be, if we decided we could no longer care for her... Minerva: Enough! ...I will obey. But the Altean knights are smarter than you give them credit for. They will prevail here, and you will regret having acting so rashly, General. Minerva Withdraws Princess Minerva Chapter 10 Opening in ''Shadow Dragon'' Zharov : Princess Minerva, what brings you here? You've left your post: not very wise. Might I remind you, poor conduct on your part could have repercussions on how...comfortable...your sister remains. Minerva: I am aware of my sister, thank you. ...I did not come to make trouble. Just let me see Maria , for a little while. She's only a child, General. Think of what she must be going through. Zharov: Impossible, I'm afraid. She is a hostage. If your sister's well-being concerns you, then start following orders. Soldier: General! Grave news! The rebel army has been sighted east of Castle Deil! Zharov: What?! Why in creation would the rebels come here? Blast...Order the Dragoons to sortie! And don't forget to send word to the main army. We need reinforcements! Minerva: Rebels...? Then Marth has arrived... Macedon's Honor Maria Steps Up Talk with Maria in ''Shadow Dragon'' Maria: Sister! Minerva: Maria… Are you all right? Maria: Fine. Have you heard? Marth made me one of his soldiers! Well...I made him make me one. Minerva: …What am I going to do with you? Listen to me, Maria… You cannot stay here. It’s too dangerous. Real war is nothing like your stories of princes and damsels. Maria: I’m not going anywhere! I want to stay with you! Minerva: Maria, you’re being selfish- Maria: I am not! I’m just…sick of being helpless. I’ve burdened you long enough. How can I ever help you if you don’t give me a chance to be strong? I’m staying here and fighting! No protesting! Minerva: …Ha ha. Somehow I knew you would say that. All right, Maria. If you feel that strongly about it, who am I to stop you? All I ask is that you be careful. If you need help, you come find me. Understood? Maria: Of course! Thank you, Sister! By My Hands Chapter 21 Opening, Minerva deployed in ''Shadow Dragon'' Marth: Princess Minerva, we will soon reach the Macedonian border. Are you certain you wish to join the battle? If you've any reservations about fighting your own countrymen- Minerva: If I did, Prince Marth, I would not have offered you my axe. Marth: But surely- Minerva: You have the wrong idea. Perhaps you think I wish to spare my brother and former vassals, forgive them for seeing things differently? Marth: ...Don't you? Minerva: I would be lying if I said I did not wish it were that simple. But history needs to remember that when Macedon went astray, it was a Macedonian who set things right. Marth: Even if it means your own brother may die? Minerva: Since I was little, I followed in Michalis's footsteps. Whatever books he read, I read; whenever he practiced the sword, I was close by, watching, learning...He was always a step ahead: my hero, something to aspire to. Even now, some part of me loves him. ...I love him enough to spare him death on some stranger's sword, you see? Let him be punished by my hands. Minerva VS Michalis If Minerva faces Michalis before any other playable character does in ''Shadow Dragon'' Michalis: Minerva, I have missed you, Sister. Let us embrace one last time. Minerva: Michalis… Michalis: Well? Strike! A moment’s hesitation spells death on the battlefield. I know I taught you better. Minerva: ...You will not lay down your lance and walk the right path? Michalis: Don’t be a child. There are no right paths; just mine and yours, two that will never cross. Minerva: Very well. Then you leave me no choice. Embrace you I shall, Brother! Regarding Minerva Death Quotes Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon scripts